subtlepieces
by LuthCi
Summary: Drabbles. CHAPTER THREE: "あなた" (you). Kau bisa merasakannya, Sasuke-kun? Rasa panas di pipiku seolah aku sedang demam, kabut di kepalaku seolah aku sedang mabuk, mataku yang memberat seolah aku sedang mengantuk. Penyebabnya hanya satu, kamu.
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang inget besok hari apa? 20 Februari, SasuSaku FanDay. Yeay!

Fanfik ini akan menjadi tong sampah untuk drabble SasuSaku yang ada di catetan kuliahku, dari pada dibuang kan haha. _But still, hope you like it._ **Disclaimer: **Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam fanfiksi ini.

.

.

— 暖かさ

.

.

**subtlepieces.**

oleh** LuthCi**

Pemuda itu meragukan keputusannya untuk pulang.

Saat ia berpikir dendam adalah segalanya, ia tahu ia tidak akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Saat ia merasa dendam bukan lagi yang ia inginkan—ia merasa ia tidak pantas untuk bahagia. Karena semua luka yang pernah ia sebabkan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk orang lain yang menerima. Ia sendiri, saat ia mencoba untuk membayangkan rasa sakit dari luka yang ia torehkan di mana-mana, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak mengerang—atau tangannya untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri karena dimakan rasa malu.

_Bisa-bisanya manusia seperti itu berharap bahagia._ Sasuke bisa merasakan itu adalah ucapan dari dedaunan pohon yang melambai padanya secara perlahan, juga tiupan angina yang berbisik di telinganya dalam setiap hembusan.

Tapi saat ia pulang, begitu banyak tangan yang terbuka untuk menyambutnya—dan terdapat sepasang tangan yang terbuka sejak awal, tidak pernah tertutup sekali pun. Dengan sabar menunggunya untuk kembali, tanpa henti.

Dan saat Sasuke sadari, ia sudah didekap hangat oleh sepasang tangan milik Sakura Haruno.

Ia tidak melepaskan tangan yang melingkarinya itu, tidak melawan, karena ia tahu segala yang gadis itu inginkan tidak melebihi apa yang ia butuhkan. Dan di atas segalanya, Sasuke membutuhkan kehangatan yang persis gadis itu berikan.

"Aku pulang." Adalah ucapannya setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, usai perjalanan yang ia habiskan untuk melihat apa saja yang ia tinggalkan.

Pelukan itu merenggang, gadis itu mundur satu langkah untuk dapat melihat wajahnya yang utuh, yang terlihat begitu ringan dan menyejukkan—wajah yang gadis itu harapkan sejak dulu untuk terpasang di wajah Sasuke. Karena ia selalu meyakini kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang paling pantas bahagia dari segala derita yang sudah menyeretnya hidup-hidup.

Ia tertawa, Sakura Haruno tertawa dengan mata hijaunya yang seperti pepohonan dan hutan, bola mata yang terlihat begitu senang dalam kilatnya. Ia menangis juga, Sasuke mencatat, karena pada sepasang bola mata sewarna hutan itu ia seperti melihat hujan. Hujan yang binarnya terlihat cerah, yang seolah basuhan lukanya yang dalam, yang ia putuskan ia sukai.

"Terima kasih," ujar gadis itu dengan kekehan dari mata yang basah.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia berterima kasih. Tapi bibirnya tertarik memberikan senyuman seraya tangannya ia letakkan di puncak kepala sang gadis, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap keningnya yang masih menangis dalam kekehan.

Dan seolah kebodohan itu menular, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "terima kasih."

.

.

—_karena telah mengizinkan aku untuk bahagia._

.

_CHAPTER __**ONE**__: "__暖かさ__" __(warmth)_


	2. Chapter 2

Another subtle fict from my notebook. Hope you like it. **Disclaimer: **Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam fanfiksi ini.

.

.

—変更

.

.

**subtlepieces.**

oleh** LuthCi**

"Sasuke-kun, sudah makan?" adalah pertanyaan yang perempuan bermata hijau itu tanyakan setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Biasanya, pertanyaan tersebut disertai dengan menu apa yang perempuan tersebut makan beberapa saat lalu atau rekomendasi menu yang enak untuk sang pemuda santap dengan cuaca yang sedang terjadi. Lantas, sang pemuda akan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan sang perempuan melanjutkan dengan ceramah bahwa makan itu penting untuk kesehatannya. Lalu, ia akan diajak untuk makan bersama—ditemani, tepatnya.

Sang pemuda bisa melihatnya, tatapan dari sekitar setiap sang perempuan berbicara terlalu banyak atau mulutnya menyengir terlalu lebar atau matanya yang berbinar terlalu terang—terkadang, perempuan itu melakukan ketiga hal tersebut sekaligus. Tatapan dari sekitar yang menyatakan bahwa mungkin perempuan bersurai merah jambu tersebut sedang mencari mati, bahwa perempuan itu akan mengalami patah hati untuk ke sekian kali, lagi. Karena dalam hitungan detik, pikir orang-orang yang sering kali menatap mereka berdua, sang pemuda akan mengucapkan penolakan kejam yang biasa mereka dengar: kalimat tanpa hati yang kelak akan menyebabkan setetes air mata di pipi. Seperti masa lalu—sebagaimana pemuda tersebut bersikap saat ia belum meninggalkan desa. Dengan ratusan daftar nyawa yang telah pemuda tersebut rengut, tidak mungkin akan ada beda.

Namun, alih-alih mengucapkan penolakan, bibir sang pemuda malah meliuk samar, matanya terlihat teduh bahkan untuk bola mata yang terlalu sering terlihat menyeramkan. "Boleh," jawabnya sebelum melangkah maju menuju restoran terdekat.

Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu menautkan jemarinya di balik punggung sementara sang pemuda memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan santai dan angin sepoi yang meniup lembut helaian surai mereka berdua—jarak kedua bahu mereka tidak lebih dari satu jengkal jauhnya.

"Tadi kau bilang makan apa yang enak?"

"_Unagi_!"

.

.

—oh, jelas mereka mengabaikan berpasang-pasang tatapan heran di balik punggung mereka saat ini.

.

_CHAPTER __**TWO**__: "__変更__" __(change)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bangun tidur dengar lagu utakata hanabi. Lalu langsung buka laptop dan jadi drabbles ini dalam sepuluh menit. Hope you like it. **Disclaimer: **Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

_Sweet sighs, tinged with a slight fever._

_I was in love with you;_

_In that voice, in those eyes._

.

—あなた

.

**subtlepieces**

oleh **LuthCi**

.

Tanganmu di genggamanku, Sasuke-kun. Tanganmu yang terasa agak kasar itu kini kugenggam dengan kedua tanganku seiring aku bernapas, tangan itu kuangkat, menyentuh pipiku pelan. Kau bisa merasakannya, Sasuke-kun? Rasa panas di pipiku seolah aku sedang demam, kabut di kepalaku seolah aku sedang mabuk, mataku yang memberat seolah aku sedang mengantuk. Penyebabnya hanya satu,

_Kamu._

Sepasang matamu menatapku lekat—tidak ada pertanyaan di sana, kau tahu benar apa yang sedang kulakukan sekalipun hal ini terlihat aneh bagi orang lain yang melihat. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin menyesapmu dalam, merasakan kau masuk dalam jiwaku, membuatku merasa kau di sini. Dan kau, demi seluruh keajaiban yang ada di dunia ini, memang ada di sini.

Setelah segala yang terjadi, pertempuran itu, hatimu yang sakit, hatiku, dan seluruh nyawa yang terlibat, kau tahu benar aku sedang ingin mengingat rasa sedih itu dan bersyukur atas kebahagiaan yang ada di depanku—dan yang saat ini ada di depanku hanya satu,

_Kamu._

Ujung jemarimu bergerak sedikit. Aku bisa merasakannya, kau tahu, karena telapakmu ada di atas kulitku, dan kini helai rambutku yang berada di ujung jemarimu terasa seperti hatiku sendiri. Seolah yang kau sentuh bukanlah surai berwarna merah jambu, melainkan hati dari gadis yang bertahun-tahun menantimu—hati yang sempat bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia tunggu. Tapi kini hati itu tahu: kebahagiaanmu.

Ia hanya ingin kau bernapas dengan lega, seperti sekarang, dengan wajahmu yang terasa tenang dan sejuk langit pagi di pandangan. Bibirku tersenyum hanya karena melihatmu dengan latar langit itu. Aku mengucapkan syukur dengan semua yang kumiliki karena kau terlihat begitu nyaman—karena derita itu telah terangkat dari punggungmu.

Nah, aku melihat bibirmu terbuka sesaat sebelum tertutup lagi. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan kekeh, memecah sunyi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Ibu jariku mengusap lembut punggung tanganmu yang kini terasa kaku. Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kerut alisku menajam bersama dengan senyumku yang teranyam.

Telingaku mendengarnya, bagai sebuah mimpi yang kupikir tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata, _kalimat itu_.

.

.

"_Menikahlah denganku."_

.

.

Aku menangis. Kau tahu. Kau pasti tahu jawabanku.

.

_CHAPTER __**THREE**__: "_あなた_" __(you)_


End file.
